


曾經信仰 02

by Yinglan



Series: 曾經信仰 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Imprisonment, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinglan/pseuds/Yinglan





	曾經信仰 02

　(２)  
　　「你看起來並不驚訝。」還是一樣溫和的語氣，用的卻是再平靜不過的聲調，微微的疏離感好像並不在意得到的答案。  
　　蓮沒有回答，只是沉默的看著他，遭到同伴背叛的感覺自然難受，但從醒來後他就隱約了解了什麼，況且現在沒有心思去想這些早已成為過去的殘酷現實。除了天花板的玻璃，些微小到貓也穿不進去的通風口，那扇門自然是最直接也最危險的逃生方式。  
　　不爽，不只是蓮這副和往常無異的淡定神情，看到蓮這副活色生香的模樣確實很能激起一個正常青少年alpha的慾望，但不知道為什麼，這些色情的痕跡在他看來有點礙眼。  
　　壓下心底些微的異妙感，畢竟是曾經相處過的夥伴，明智了解他的個性，自顧自的說了下去。  
　　「獅童正義從很久以前就開始注意你了，不僅僅是因為怪盜團。」這句話成功讓蓮露出了些微驚訝的表情，明智心底的某些不爽又浮出了水面。  
　　「想不到堂堂怪盜團團長真的是omega，知道後我才跟獅童合作的。」他從來沒有想過自己會有這麼強烈的嫉妒心態，從獅童這知道這件事令他十分不快，雖然獅童只是假設，僅僅是從一些線索推敲，最後得出了"怪盜團團長可能是omega"這個荒唐的理論。  
　　這是什麼意思？痛苦、震驚、難受，蓮不是沒被背叛過，就算頂上莫須有的罪名獨自一人到秀盡讀書他仍然堅持自己的正義，些微的痛苦他都可以承受，但他從沒想過他的性別可以是背叛他的理由之一。  
　　欣賞著蓮因為自己流露出的痛苦表情，心中的不爽莫名消散了不少，正想繼續開口調笑，但對方的下一句直接把他打回了地底，「所以？你來這裡是為了肯定自己當初成功的選擇，還是為了看我失敗的笑話？」蓮的眼神已然變回了堅定的他，眼底流露出了明顯的不甘和厭惡，那是一種被他人陷害的憤怒，即使是以這麼狼狽的姿態，仍無法改變那雙眼裡讓人移不開視線的堅定。  
　　這是天生的領導者。因為omega身份平時低調內斂的他，一旦事情關乎自己的正義，全身會散發出讓人莫名想追隨的魅力。這就是蓮，即使再狼狽落魄，依然如故我的蓮，明智最戀慕的人。  
　　「我真的很想看看，」明智雙腳不受控制的接近，單膝緩緩抬上床，雙手繞過對方單薄的肩膀，靠向那個令他朝思暮想的雙眼，他靠向蓮的耳後，緩緩說道，「你能堅持自己的正義到什麼時候。」  
　　說著，向對方後頸咬下。  
\-----


End file.
